


Not Just Infatuation

by super_who221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Punk Castiel, Sorry for my lack of writing skills, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_who221b/pseuds/super_who221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is working the night shift at Starbucks, when an angelic-looking teen walks in, looking for nothing more than a quiet place to study and some coffee. He may end up with something different, but definitely better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi. I'm the co-owner of this account, you probably shouldn't expect to see much of me.

Dean Winchester was bored. Working the night shift at Starbucks probably wasn't his best option, considering how much he relied on work as a distraction from his shitty life, but hey, at least he was payed well. So there he was, his head buried in his arms on the counter, his fingers tapping rapidly to some classic rock song that he was to tired to remember the name of. That's when the bell signaling the door opening rang out, breaking the silence that he'd come accustomed to. Now Dean certainly wasn't expecting what he saw when he lifted his head up. It was a teen with messy black hair who looked about his age, with a few piercings and a beanie placed sloppily on his head. He looked disheveled, but Dean still couldn't help but think he looked like an angel.  
"G-good evening sir. May I take your order?" Dean managed to get out. He wasn't sure why he was acting like this. He'd already accepted the fact that he was bi a long time ago, but he didn't go public with it, nervous of what his father's reaction would be. The only person who knew was his little brother Sam, the only person he was sure he could trust. What Dean was so confused about his why this guy had caught his attention, because he definitely wasn't his type. Well, Dean wasn't sure he really had a type, but he was pretty sure this wasn't it.  
"Uh yeah, can I have a medium, black coffee?"  
Jesus, this guys voice was gruff.  
"Of course, can I get you're name?"  
"I'm the only person here, is that really necessary?" The other man's voice sounded amused.  
"Someone else could come in!" Dean said defensively, attempting to regain some of his usual wit.  
"That they could. My name is Castiel."  
"Wow, that's unusual. N-not that that's a bad thing. Do mind if I just write Cas?"  
"Very well." With a small nod, the man, Cas, swept over to the table in the corner, and began pulling out a bunch of books and papers. While Dean was making his coffee, his mind raced. Castiel. The name was somewhat elegant sounding, but it suited him. Despite his rebellious appearance, he had a regal air about him. "Hey, Cas! Your coffee's ready."  
Cas, who seemed completely engrossed in his work, nearly tripped while getting up.  
"Wait- let me bring it to you. Don't want to disturb your concentration."  
"Thank you..."  
It took Dean a few seconds to realize he was asking for his name.  
"Oh! My name is Dean. Dean Winchester."  
"Yes, thank you Dean."

For the next hour dean was completely content staring at cas. He felt bad though, as the poor guy looked too distracted to get any work done. Probably thinking about his girlfriend, Dean thought with slight bitterness. Woah, he needed to calm down. He didn't even know the guy and he was getting possessive. Dean attempted to snap himself out of it.  
"It's only infatuation," he mentally repeated to himself. When Cas got up to leave, Dean couldn't help but to feel majorly disappointed  
"Have a goodnight, Dean."  
"Hey, you too, man. Could you wait up for a second?"  
Confusion flitted across Cas's face.  
"Of course."  
Why did Dean think this would be a good idea? Oh, what the hell, it's already to late to turn back.  
"You look like a really interesting guy, and I -um- I was wondering if you'd be interested in hanging out some time?"  
"Is that your way of asking me out on a date?"  
"W-what?! No- I mean- if you want it to be-"  
"Yes Dean, I'll gladly go on a date with you."  
"Oh."  
Relief flooded through Dean. That could have gone a whole lot worse.  
"Well, I get off work at 7 tomorrow, and there's a Chinese food place down the road. I know it's a little late to be having dinner, but-  
"I'll see you then."  
With a small smile that Dean couldn't help but being entranced by, he exited the building, leaving the Winchester breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is sort of a filler chapter, and it's really short, but it's the best I can do at the moment. School's almost over, so that might motivate me. Or I'll just get lazier, we'll have to wait and see.

Dean had just woken up. Not wanting to move, he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. It took him about a minute to shake himself awake enough to glance at the clock. He did a double take. Shit. He was late for work.   
He leaped out of bed, instantly awake. He was ready in 10 minutes,  
Dean grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He barely had time to check on Sammy before he left. Sammy (he had given up on trying to get Dean to just call him "Sam" a long time ago) was still in high school, and was already planning for college. Dean couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of pride for his baby brother, and while he wished that he could stay with him and protect him while he was in college, he knew he'd have to suck it up. The kid could handle himself.   
He and Sam lived with their "uncle" bobby, after their mother died in a house fire when they were little. Their dad carted them around on his jobs for a while (he was a traveling mechanic) but eventually he went off the deep end, his denial finally wearing off.   
Dean was now following in his father's footsteps and becoming a mechanic. He wasn't all too fond of his dad, but cars and making pop culture references was all he was really good at. He went to a local community college (and yes, he realized he was a hypocrite by not wanting Sam to go to college) and he was actually a pretty decent student.   
As he continued his walk to work, he buried his hands in his pockets and shrunk into his jacket, attempting to protect himself from the windy autumn air. His thoughts drifted over to Castiel. He was supposed to get off at 7 to go on a date with him, and he hoped that his boss wouldn't make him work over time for being late.   
Speaking of his boss, she looked slightly irritated when he walked through the door.   
"Listen, Ellen, I'm so sorry, it's just I worked late last night and I had school today and then I took a nap and overslept-" Dean rushed out. Suddenly a small grin made its way on to Ellen's face.   
"It's alright Dean, everyone messes up sometimes."  
Relief flooded through Dean. And then a the expression of a mother scolding her child flickered across Ellen's face.   
"But don't be late again. Jo had to leave early for an appointment so I've been all by myself. You're lucky it's not busy."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Now that's what I like to hear. Ash'll be here to relieve you of duty at 7. Catch you later."  
"Bye Ellen."  
Dean was very lucky he worked at a coffee place, because if not for coffee he would have curled up in one of the booths and fallen asleep a long time ago. Why'd he always get the slow shifts? He busied himself by wondering about Castiel. Was Cas as nervous as Dean was? Or did he just agree to go out of pity?  
"Hello, Dean."  
Dean was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by a deep voice. He looked up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes.   
"Oh, h-hey cas."  
"Are you ready to go Dean?"  
"Um- yeah."  
Suddenly a new voice butted into the conversation. It was Ash.   
"C'mon Dean-o, are you really gonna take the pretty boy on a date in your work clothes?"  
Dean flushed a shade of red that rivaled a fire truck.   
"We're just going to get Chinese!"  
"I think he looks handsome."  
Right when Dean thought he couldn't blush any harder. Ash just grinned and winked at Dean.   
"Let's go," Dean mumbled.   
With that, the pair walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cas and Dean walked, they discussed college.  
"Wow" Dean thought to himself, "great flirting skills you've got there, Winchester."  
But he was genuinely curious. It was brought up when Dean mentioned the cross hanging from Cas's neck. He found out that Cas majored in religion at college and belonged to the Christian faith, even though he didn't agree with everything about it (such as homosexuality being a sin) and he respected other's beliefs. Dean wasn't so sure what he believed in, and Cas didn't push it. Eventually, Cas questioned Dean about his necklace as well.  
"That looks interesting," Cas mentioned, gesturing to the accessory "does it mean anything? Or is it just a fashion statement?"  
"My brother gave it to me, so it means something to me, even if it doesn't mean anything to others."  
"Tell me about you brother."  
As Dean rambled on about Sam, he knew he was talking too much. But he couldn't help it. His little brother was his life. As he talked, Cas gazed at him with admiration.  
"Your brother sounds like an amazing person. My siblings and I never had a relationship near that, even before I started dressing like... This," Cas spoke, referring to his outfit, "I see my brother Gabriel on occasion, but the rest of them rejected me for looking the way I do."  
"I think you look perfect," Dean immediately jumped to Cas's defense, "and if the don't like it, they can stick it up their-" Dean was cut off by an amused snort from Cas. A smile broke out on both boy's faces and before they knew it, the were doubled over with laughter. They didn't even know what the were laughing about, but that wasn't important. What was important was that they were together and happy. As they arrived at the restaurant, they received some dirty looks, but Dean couldn't tell if it was because of the fact that they were two males on a date or if it was because they were so underdressed. Dean guessed the latter, since they HAD only just met yesterday. They couldn't be that close yet, could they? But now that he thought about it, he felt as if he'd known Cas forever. When they were seated, they began a new conversation.  
"Soooooo," Dean began awkwardly, "what do you like to do for fun?"  
Dean was surprised that he and Cas could share so little interests but still get along so well. But as the night wore on, the boys swapped stories and told each other of their hobbies, in which the other would listen attentively. They were told to tone it down multiple times before they were kicked out. They both lived in the same general direction, so they walked home together.  
"Well that sure was an adventure," Cas spoke first.  
"Yeah," Dean agreed wholeheartedly.  
"So- does this mean we're like- a couple or something?"  
"If that's what you want."  
Dean's chest swelled up with joy. And then he realized that he was in front of his house and he had to part from the angel boy (he wasn't sure why he kept using the word angel to describe Cas... It just fit).  
"I'll catch you later?"  
"Most certainly."  
They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Cas pecked Dean on the cheek quickly before turning around and practically flying down the front steps. Dean swore he could see Cas's face flushed red, but he was gone before he got a chance to see. After about a minute of staring at the corner Cas had disappeared around, he went into the house and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned to greet Sam, who had a devilish grin on his face. Then he saw Bobby, leaning on the counter, with a beer bottle and a grin just as devilish as Sam's. To be honest, he was expecting Sam, but Bobby didn't know about him being... You know... Oh who was he kidding? Bobby knew everything.  
"So, tell us about your date."  
Out of character, Dean dreamily sighed, prepared to spill out every detail of the night.  
"His name is Castiel Novak."


End file.
